Windalf
The Windalf, or Wind Elves were once the predominant race upon the western continents - though after the Clashing the vast majority of them were killed by the eruption. They were vastly fond of great heights where they can feel the wind unhindered and thus their largest cities, temples and capitols were build upon the summit of Mt. Lassar before it erupted. Now what few of them remain are dying out due to depression and mental unstability having lost their home. The majority of what remain live upon the nine-thousand isles, west of ir'Mitomansei The Windalf gave name to most of the lands that they inhabited and many of the cities therein, thus is it not uncommon for a city, place or landmark to have a name from the Windalf Tongue, Eirling. Unlike most elves, Windalf don't often use the common elven tongue, as they feel it is a simplified version of their own mother tongue having been the first of the elves. 'Physical Description' Unlike their other kin, Windalf are somewhat shorter than humans or other elves, though they still possess a graceful, slender physique. They have beautiful eyes that seem somewhat clouded as they are always deep in thought about their lost homes and families - Windalf live long lives and never forget the tragedies of their kind. Most Windalf eye colors range between pale blues and dark greens, though some are known to have white or silver eyes as well. Their skin is oft pale with a vibrant complexion though many have become pale from the depression that plagues them all. Unlike the rest of their arts - their clothing is usually practical and easy to move in, though some choose to liven up their garb with decorations but nothing that would hinder their movement. They value speed above all other physical attributes. 'Culture' Windalf have a long history of strongly emphasised culture. It has always been the center of their lives being a social race. Some of their most upheld treasures are the arts that they create, be them arts of warfare, martial arts, sculpture or paintings. Many ruins of Windalf cities are often more beautiful than cities of other races, even those still standing. They carve their homes with grace and love, not practicality. One of the most refined of their arts is the art of swordplay, leading many an adventuring soul to take up the profession of the fencer. 'Windalf Characters' +2 Dexterity , -2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Windalf are both flexible and beautiful, but due to their afflicted depression they tend to make clouded or bias judgement. Medium: Windalf are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Quickness: Windalf have a base speed of 40 feet. Mist Vision: 'A Windalf can see through fog, clouds, and similar obscuring effects with perfect clarity. '''Elven Immunities: '''Elves are immune to magic ''sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. '''Artistry: Windalf receive a +2 racial bonus on Craft skill checks made to to alter the shape of wood and stone. Depression: Windalf receive a -2 racial bonus on any diplomacy check made to interact with someone other than their own kind.(unless originated in Lisplind or similar culture, replace with -2 bluff) Huntsmanship: Windalf receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against any flying creatures due to practice as they are the only foes able to reach the places they had settled in the past. Weapon Familiarity: Windalf are proficient with rapiers, longswords, and longbows. Languages: Windalf begin play speaking Common, Elven and Eirling. Windalf with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Celestial, Terran, and Draconic. 'Windalf Racial Traits' Windkin: 'If a Windalf can fly due to spells and abilities granted to them by their class or template. This trait gives them a +10 on all fly checks made against wind effects. '''Forever Alone: '''You are especially saddened by your races great loss and tend to be reclusive incurring a -2 penalty on any charisma-based check to interact with other people. However you gain +4 on any perception check to see if there are other people or creatures in your vicinity. '''Sky Seer: '(This may be taken only by windalf air oracles or druids.) Your intimacy with the sky grants you a +1 to your effective caster level. 'Vaporous Technique: '''Windalf train themselves in flexibility and speed above all else. Some take it a step further and learn to move unhindered. This trait grants those windalf with a +4 competence bonus to escape artist. 'Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Windalf who have selected a favored class. '''Bard: '''Add 1/2 to bardic rounds per day. '''Cleric: '''Add 1/2 to all concentration checks made on rocky or windy terrain. '''Sorcerer: '''Add 1/2 to all concentration checks made on rocky or windy terrain. '''Fighter: '''Add +1 to attack rolls made on rocky or windy terrain with a rapier, falchion or dagger. '''Paladin: '''Windalf nobles are especially trained in disabling their opponents as taught by Sebastien Sal'Torel. Add +1 to CMB(Disarm or Trip) '''Rogue: '''When fighting with a Rapier or Dagger, a windalf's artisitic combat training makes them a force to be reckoned with. They are granted +1/4 to attack bonus when fighting with either of these weapons. Category:Races